Rainy Day In June
by WhatAWildThing
Summary: Even with the copious amounts of alcohol I consumed last night, I have never seen you more clearly, luscious like rum and vanilla.


_Don't own Final Fantasy or anything afilliated with it. And I must pay my respects for whoever made Reno oh so delicious, I thank you._

* * *

Dull sterling light filtering in through party grimed windows onto well worn wood floors. Spring rain, a welcome oasis in this suffocating world of steel and concrete, singing a soft lullaby. You stretch in a fashion that reminds me of a jostled cat, slightly irritated at being awoken. I feel an easy grin crawl over my face. Booted feet thump and reverberate off the smiling walls, who have seen so much.

Watching intently as you move around with a grace many a dancer would kill for. Rude would probably choke on his damned sunglasses if he heard me talkin' about you like this. A funny thought actually, a short laugh escapes me, you turn, an accusatory glare on your face. Reaching into my jacket, hanging on the back of the bar stool, I grab my cigarettes and lighter. Another laugh creeps out of me, lighting the smoke I take a long drag, pulling the familiar friend into my lungs.

Your perfect nose wrinkles childishly as I blow smoke rings. Reaching for a broom, your exquisite back muscles ripple under ivory skin as you begin sweeping up the dirt left behind by our celebration. Sighing slightly, I wonder why, even with the copious amounts of alcohol I consumed last night, I have never seen you more clearly. I think I slept on the bar last night, I can't quite remember, only your face burned into my thoughts as I awoke.

The soft swish of the broom dragging over the wood lulls us both, but can not keep my thoughts away from you. Your lethal body twitching in front of me, every thought reminding me how much I want you.

"You missed a spot, yo." I murmur tauntingly, a wave of irritation hits me, rolling off of you. Licking my lips, I wait for the coldly ground out retort of '_turk'. _Instead you cock your head slightly to the left, looking at me over your bare shoulder. A predatory smile paints your face in decadent sin, all blue flames and white fangs.

Deep in my chest, a low groan rumbles and burns to escape. Swallowing painfully and coughing experimentally, I snuff out my near spent smoke. Meeting your gaze once again I find heat still swirling in those mako eyes…_damn._ I place my elbows on the bar, folding my hands and resting my chin on them. Feeling suddenly on fire, I lick my lips, looking up at you through my eyelashes.

Laughter, somehow so like the thunder echoing outside, fills the room. Leaning the broom on a stool, you stroll slowing towards me, exaggerating every flex and pull of your exposed muscles. In many ways I am weak, but you are the ultimate defeat on my will, shattering it and wearing the pieces as an amulet.

Strong, calloused hands running over my chest rip me back into reality. Pink lips, so close to mine, I feel static build up and discharge between us. Warm breath, smelling like rum and vanilla, makes my mouth water. Finally, after what seems like an eternity of longing, your lips crush against mine.

Velvet tongue dances roughly with mine, my cock twitches, and I unwillingly release a low moan. Through my lust hazed mind, I feel you smirk into our kiss; I bite your lip harshly in retaliation. Another smirk, and you push me more onto the bar, pressing it almost painfully into my back.

Relinquishing my mouth, you lick and bite your way along my jaw line and down my neck. Grinding your slim hips over mine slowly, you draw out a deep groan from us both. Moving down your neck to your back, my fingernails scratch angry red welts. Pausing over the junction of my shoulder and neck, you bite down hard, I gasp.

Soothing the bite with your tongue briefly, you continue your conquest onto my chest. Then suddenly, to my disappointment, you tense and stop. Looking up at me with need filled eyes, my breath catches for a moment.

"What?" I question, lifting you gently by the chin to look me in the eye. An irritated sigh escapes you as you point above us; I hear it now, Tifa's soft, but still fucking there, footsteps. Laughing at my sour expression, you place a feather light kiss on my lips.

"Tonight, I promise." Sultry murmur assures me of an encore of your exquisite mouth, I grin. Walking away from me, I watch your ass move under tight fitting leather. Running a hand through my hair, I plaster a falsely happy smile on my face as Tifa descends the stairs. I would have to contemplate a punishment for her interrupting us so rudely, maybe snakes…

"Good morning." She calls to us both, the greatest understatement of the damn century. Looking up from the ash tray you were emptying, your mischievous blue eyes meet mine and I can tell you agree. Grabbing another smoke, I light it, and then take a drag. Oh, how I love rainy days in June.

_Review and you so will get a cyber cookie! ;)_


End file.
